The Interview
by Susie G
Summary: Hotch and Emily go an interview that takes a wrong turn. Will they make it out okay? Based off the episode Damaged.


_Hope you enjoy this. It takes place before the one I wrote based off of the episode Mayhem. This story is based off of the episode Damaged, Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Tap…tap…tap…tap was the only noise coming from the top of the metal table, as they waited. They were waiting for a man who was to spend his last days locked in a cell for the murders of 18 young women. He is the most brutal of mankind.

The incessant tapping continued, "Are you nervous?" Hotch said without looking up from his case file.

Emily looked over at him and said, "No." Still the tapping continued.

"Then quit tapping the table and biting your fingernails." He said again without moving his eyes from the case file.

Emily looked over at him again, "But how…" she began to question how he knew she was biting on her fingernails. He finally looked over at her and she abandoned the question, "…never mind."

"Prentiss, you should have told me you were not prepared for this interview."

His questioning of her preparedness offended her and she came back defensively. "I am prepared for this interview, sir."

Suddenly a burst of air and click, the door was open and their stood the most brutal of human kind, Gerard Jones, a man who one week before his execution agreed to an interview and the reveal of a dumpsite that was never found.

As per the agreement Jones was unshackled and left sitting in front of Hotch and Emily with a McDonald's milk shake. The guards were instructed to leave also as part of the agreement. The control tower shut the door to the room and the agents were left alone with a killer. "Agent Hotchner." Jones uttered with a devilish grin. Hotch was the object of his rage because he had put Jones behind bars.

"Where is the dump site?"

"Agent Hotchner always so serious and to the point and you haven't introduced me to the young lady sitting next you." He said smiling with a devilish grin.

Emily spoke up before Hotch had a chance to react, "I'm Agent Prentiss."

Jones leaned in closer, "And what a beautiful Agent you are."

Hotch unknowingly leaned closer to Emily as a protective instinct. "Where is the dump site?" Hotch repeated.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a wad. Brush Creek Wilderness Area and I bet you'd like to know how many bodies to look for." Jones took a sip of his milkshake, slowly sucking it up through his straw. Emily and Hotch waited for the number that was sure to shock, "Twenty-one."

Emily tried to hold back her anger as she repeated back the number, "Twenty-one." She gained back her composure, "Did you kill them the same way did the other 18?"

"Of course Agent Prentiss; I repeatedly raped them and beat them until they were a bloody pulp." Unaffected he went back to sipping his milk shake.

Hotch looked him in the eyes, "Why tell us now after all this time?"

"Well I am going to die next week and I wanted to give the victim's family closure." He said sarcastically, obviously lying.

"We didn't come here to play games."

"Me either Agent Hotchner, there is one more victim. A beautiful girl she was, but like all women she was the "b" word if you know what I mean. Don't want to cause in front of the lady now do we?" Jones stared at Emily.

"And where is her body?" Emily asked.

Jones chuckled with pride, "In my sidewalk, after of course beating her into a bloody pulp, I put her through a wood chipper and mixed her with the cement that I used to make my sidewalk. She was my first. The ecstasy I had felt in killing her was something to be remembered."

Emily again became enraged but fought it off as Hotch never even blinked and kept his composure continuing with the interview, "Why do you hate women?"

Jones threw up his hands in exasperation, "why do you ask questions you already know the answer to? Your the pro filer,not me."

"Since you are through co-operating we are done here." Hotch stated standing up, putting all his papers together. Emily followed as Hotch walked to the big, steel, windowless door. He pressed the button that signaled for a door opening. Nothing happened. He again pressed the button.

Jones stood up and took the lid off his milkshake, "Their in the middle of a shift change, there won't be anyone to answer that door for about fifteen minutes." He said looking at his half empty milkshake.

Hotch moved his body about half in front of Emily's. He knew he had been played.

"So Agent Hotchner you want to know why I told you about the other dumpsite and gave up all those victims? The fact is I told you knowing you won't live to tell about it, nor the lovely little lady." Jones made a few steps more and stopped.

"You requested for an interview luring us with the possibility of giving up detailed information, just so you could put us in a situation to kill us." Hotch's piercing dark eyes stared deep into Jones soul as he took off his blazer, and his tie. He then proceeded to unbutton his sleeves rolling them up.

"That's the Agent Hotchner I know." Jones grinned.

Emily stood by watching, unsure of the outcome. Hotch was silently antagonizing the situation by preparing to fight him. She caught herself with her mouth open, she quickly closed it. She had to create a diversion. Nothing in his profile gave her any options on what to say or do to direct his attention off his main objective.

Hotch stood staring him down. His main thoughts were to protect Emily and without guns fighting was the only choice that lay ahead of him. "It's time you chose someone who is capable of defending themselves against you." Hotch could hear his heart beating between statements as he took a couple steps closer to Jones. "It shows just how much of a coward you are, picking on young defenseless women." With those words Hotch saw Jones' demeanor change.

Emily had to think quickly and the idea that popped into her head was repulsive but she went with it. "Gerard." She said with a seductive smile. She had got his attention. Taking a few steps away from the door she began making her way back by the table. Jones followed and they ended up opposite of the each other, standing, with the table as the only safe barrier between her and this monster.

Hotch didn't know what she was doing, but allowed it to continue delaying any physical contact that was sure to occur.

"Gerard, what would such a handsome guy like you want to do to me?" the words out of her mouth were like vomit and she couldn't take them back. Against all willingness she leaned in closer to him as if she was intrigued to listen.

"You really want to know?" He questioned as if there was an ulterior motive.

"Tell me." She insisted.

Hotch stood anxiously waiting to react at any moment. He thought Emily's plan was genius but he wondered if she could keep it up.

"Women like you irritate me with your refined looks and enticing qualities. It makes me want to make you feel like a dirty used up whore. Then to finish you off I'll give you the beating you deserve for your arrogant ways."

Un-nerving as his words were Emily didn't hesitate to continue the charade. "So how would you do it?" She coaxed, ogling him.

"With you I'd rip your clothes off as you fought with every fiber of your being, then as you beg and plead for me to stop it would just fuel my strength even more as I…"

Hotch clinched his fists as Jones continued. Something in him wanted to protect Emily even though the actions weren't taking place. Just the thoughts of Emily going through anything of that nature infuriated him. Hotch took his eyes off Jones to look at Emily whose tenacity, beauty, and clever tactics attracted him if but only for a moment.

Jones had finished. He looked down at his milk shake and said, "Agent Prentiss, there is one more thing."

Hotch was on edge, ready to jump, uncertain what was to follow.

"And what is that?" She questioned.

"This!" The remains of the cold, wet milk shake were thrown in her face descending onto her shirt. Used to stun her he had a chance and jumped on the table after her, but Hotch pulled him by his collar sending him slamming onto the cold concrete floor.

The still stunned Emily was trying desperately to wipe milk shake from her eyes so she could see, in hopes of helping Hotch subdue this beast of a man.

Jones grabbed Hotch's ankle that sent him stumbling to the floor. Jones picked up one of the chairs ready to enforce a deadly collision over top Hotch's head. Emily grabbed the chair giving Hotch enough time to gain back the upper hand. Suddenly a burst of air releasing the steel door sent in a flood of guards putting Jones in five point restraints.

Hotch looked to Emily, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" Hotch picked up his blazer trying to help wipe the remnants of the milk shake off. The strokes he made with only a thin layer of material between them had him closer to her than he had ever been before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a milk shake." He quickly pulled back handing her the blazer to continue wiping off. He worried he had invaded her space and started collecting the rest of his belongings.

* * *

In the SUV, on the ride home Hotch broke the silence with a humble apology, "I'm sorry for antagonizing the situation. I endangered your life and mine."

"I think they were endangered the moment he walked through that door. But your right, your antagonizing didn't help." She said smiling. Realizing Hotch didn't make as light of the situation as she was she said, "I probably would have done the same thing if you hadn't been there."

"Flirting with him was a good distraction."

"The unsettling fear of death put my mind in over drive and I tried something that I thought would work, as repulsive as it was."

Still he humbly continued, "I'm sorry for questioning you at the beginning. I realize a situation of that nature would put someone on edge. I want you to know I wouldn't hesitate to bring you in on another interview."

"Thank you, but I think I've had my share for awhile."

Finally Hotch smiled back at her, realizing it was okay to smile even for a split second. They had both made through and that was something to smile about. Emily's smile captivated him. His attraction towards her felt even stronger, but surely he couldn't allow himself to make it anymore than a friendship?

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. Please Review!_


End file.
